1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to containers having a vent hole. More particularly, the present invention relates to containers having a removable tab to provide an opening for venting the container.
2. Related Art
Plastic containers have become commonplace for holding and dispensing liquids and other fluent products. Some containers, particularly those that are used to store and dispense larger volumes of liquids, for example one gallon or more, are sometimes provided with an orifice and valved closure to allow for dispensing from the container without lifting and pouring. Such containers are frequently inverted when in use, so that the dispensing portion is located at the bottom of the container. In order to facilitate dispensing of the contained product, a venting mechanism is required to relieve head-space vacuum that develops as the container is evacuated. Previous methods for creating an opening include manually drilling a hole, or forming the container with a second finish and closure, where removal of the second closure provides the required opening.
One potential use of such large containers is in automated dispensing machines, for example soda and drink machines such as those used in the food service industry—restaurants, fast-food establishments and the like. In this system, a concentrate, for example a drink concentrate or soft drink syrup, is shipped to the user in a container that is placed in the dispensing machine. The concentrate is dispensed from the container through tubing to the mixing and dispensing nozzle, where, upon opening of a valve in the dispensing nozzle, the concentrate is mixed with a diluent, for example water, which may be carbonated or into which carbonation may be introduced, and the mixed product dispensed ready to drink. Alternatively, the container may contain a premixed product that can be dispensed without mixing.
Various containers exist for such uses, but are subject to several limitations. In many cases, a rigid container is used that must be provided with a vent opening. As described above, typical systems can require creating a vent hole by cutting or punching a hole, or by providing a secondary structure, such as a finish and closure, on the top of the container. Elimination of a requirement for drilling or punching a hole in the container would provide a much more convenient and easier to use container, and avoiding use of a finish and closure to create a vent circumvents added expense in the manufacturing process. As alternative system uses a collapsible bag contained within a box (bag-in-a-box). As the concentrate is dispensed, the inner bag collapses within the box, which is open to the outside, to prevent formation of a vacuum within the box. The bag-in-a-box system is difficult to fill, resulting in slow line speeds during processing. The multiple components required by such a system also add complexity and expense to manufacturing and processing. By reducing the number of components by eliminating the need for a second finish or a two component system can also provide a potential cost savings to a user.
Current systems also suffer from limitations with respect to product storage. For example, some existing containers require that the contents be frozen upon filling and remain frozen during storage in order to preserve the freshness of the contained product. In addition to the costs and inconvenience of storing such a product, there are problems with product consistency as filling is often done with a partially frozen product. In other systems, preservatives are used to prevent spoilage during storage. These preservatives are generally undesirable and can detract from the flavor of the product when dispensed.
There remains a need for a container in which a vent hole can be created without the need for tools or secondary structures and which can withstand the rigors of shipping and handling. There also remains a need for a container that can facilitate processing and storage of product, that is simpler to manufacture.